


Backward Mutterings of Dissevering Power

by jesterlady



Series: BTVS/DW Crossover [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who/BTVS crossover written for the Sweet Charity auction.  The Doctor and Martha muddle a little in Spike's timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backward Mutterings of Dissevering Power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or DW. Some lines are from BTVS. The title is by C.S. Lewis.

“We’ve had enough of the past,” the Doctor began.

“I’ve had enough of the future, thank you,” Martha interrupted.

He grinned at her.

“I suppose you have. Well, I’ve got to check on something anyway.”

“What have you got to check on?”

“Things. Very, very important, time line, paradox-inducing things. Being the last Time Lord comes with certain responsibilities. I mean, if I don’t watch the time lines, who will? What if someone goes into the wrong bar or there’s a time line eating alien on Earth or the Ice Rings move too close to the Jixo sun and global warming floods the universe?”

“You really want to go to the future, don’t you?”

“Uh, yes,” he admitted, looking at the Tardis controls.

She put her hand on his arm while rolling her eyes.

“Fine, Time-baby. Let’s go to the future and I can get into some horrible trouble you can get me out of.”

“Nonsense, always you getting me out of trouble.”

“You got that right.”

Martha grasped hold of the console as the Tardis whirled forward in time and the Doctor did his usual dance of frantic lever pulling.

When the Tardis finally landed, Martha got to her feet and opened the door.

“Tell me, do you ever go anywhere on Earth besides London?”

“I’ve been known to frequent the Amazon,” he mused. “I promise a trip to somewhere really fantastic elsewhere, anytime, anyplace on Earth when we’re done.”

“And who knows when that will be?” Martha sighed, but with no real irritation. She loved the unpredictability of life with the Doctor. “So, what year is it?”

“About 2300.”

“Not too much has changed then,” she remarked, looking around.

“Well, Britain is all about standing true to the past. An empire never forgets, much like an elephant, though I tell you, I’ve met some elephants in my time and they never seemed to remember anything unless it was how much they didn’t like me.”

He scratched his head.

“That’s probably what that saying means, Doctor.”

“What? That elephants don’t like me?”

“Well, in the long run. I doubt they had you in mind when they coined the phrase.”

“Never mind all that.” He grabbed her hand. “It’s dark; let’s see about some grub and accommodations. Then we can maybe get into some trouble.”

“That was going to happen anyway,” Martha said, but let herself be pulled along.

They walked the pavement not too far from where Martha had grown up. She felt like she’d come home, but there were new buildings and people were dressed oddly.

“Hot toddy?”

“Yes, please.”

The Doctor led her into a pub where it felt warm after the chilly night air.

They settled in a booth where the Doctor could watch all the people.

“And look,” he said, pointing over to the counter.

Martha’s eyebrows rose to see an alien serving as bartender.

“We certainly expanded,” she said, turning back to the Doctor. “Whenever I think of aliens and the future, I imagine us going out to meet them, not them really coming to us. Except with invasions. I always think of invasions.”

“I’ve said it before and will again, this is a noisy planet. Bound to be investigation. But eventually, you will get it right. Humans were made to expand and give and explore and bond. What you do.”

“Couldn’t agree more, Doctor.”

Martha started as a new voice joined their conversation.

The Doctor smiled at the man who had come up behind Martha.

“Well, hello. Sit down, tell us how you are.”

The man with bleached blonde hair dragged a chair up to their booth and plopped his beer on the table.

“Hello, luv,” he said to Martha.

“Hello. And who might you be?”

Martha was always ready to meet any old friend of the Doctor’s.

“Brain been fried in deep space? It’s Spike, Martha.”

“Yes, it’s Spike, Martha. You remember Spike, don’t you?”

“No, must’ve been someone else who met him. Though, hang on, how’d you know my name?”

“Know a lot more than that,” he said suggestively.

She glared and moved away a bit.

“Doctor, explain. Or I’m going back to the Tardis.”

“How is the old bird?” the stranger asked.

“Doctor!”

“I’m sorry, Martha, but I haven’t the faintest clue. I’ve never seen him before. Haven’t the foggiest notion of who the man is, though, not really man, I would say.”

“Is he an alien?”

“Oi, I’m right here. You’re honestly saying you two don’t know me? After everything?”

“See, I’m a time traveler. Well, Time lord and time’s a funny old thing-“ the Doctor would have gone into a long ramble about wibbly wobbly time, but Spike interrupted.

“Save the speech, mate. I see I’m the one who knows all in this meeting. Well, it was bound to happen sometime. So, I guess this is how you meet me. I guess I should’ve remembered, you just didn’t give all the details. Bloody typical of you. I’ll meet you later for you, earlier for me.”

Martha wondered if she’d been a time traveler for too long because she understood that.

The Doctor seemed delighted to know someone who actually understood time lines.

“Fascinating. Well, guess I can save the explanation. Saves time, though I’ve got heaps of it. Anyway, tell us all about yourself.”

“Name’s Spike. I’m a vampire.”

“Excuse me?” Martha cut in.

“And you were always so good about it,” Spike said dryly. “I think I like being the one who doesn’t know anything. But grr, nasty vampire. Don’t worry; I lost my taste for blood. Been all soul-ed up.”

“Oh, I see,” the Doctor said. “Oh, this is fantastic. William the Bloody. I’ve been meaning to bump into you for some time. You’re legendary.”

“Bloody hell,” Spike muttered, “been meaning to avoid that.”

The Doctor grinned. Oh, he liked this situation, Martha could tell. She had to admit she was intrigued herself.

“Being neither legendary nor a Timelord,” she said, “I’ll need catching up.”

“You are legendary!” both Spike and the Doctor said.

“Walked the Earth for a year,” Spike said.

“Saved the world,” the Doctor added.

“Technically, it never happened.”

“Sod that,” Spike said. “You, ducks, are a genuine heroine. You’re below none but one.”

“Who’s that?”

Spike’s face darkened slightly, but he spoke without regret.

“Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.”

There was silence for a bit. Then the Doctor leaned forward with what Martha called his science face.

“Explain vampirism.”

***

“Well, that was…that was just…neat and fun.”

“More like confusing. So, we know him?”

“I think we should use the facts our vampire friend gave us and do a little poking around. Seemed to be what he wanted. Something tells me we’ve got a job to do, Martha Jones. Can’t think of anything finer or people more suited.”

She caught some of his enthusiasm.

“Shall we go catch us a vampire, then?”

“Befriend us one, Miss Jones, befriend us one.”

“Wouldn’t mind befriending that one,” Martha said. “I’d love to get into that coat.”

“Martha! No hanky panky aboard my Tardis, thank you.”

“Doctor, you know I didn’t mean it. Just appreciating the benefits of time travel. Sides, I’m below the one, whatever that means.”

“Let’s finagle a meeting with the one, whaddya say?”

“I always say yes, Mr. Smith.”

And the Doctor pulled the lever back to 1880. Martha ran to the wardrobe and grabbed a cloak that she assumed was appropriate to the period. She didn’t really want to change and since the Doctor never did, she didn’t see why she had to.

“Per the directions of our friend I see in my head,” the Doctor said, “we go…that way!”

Holding hands, they ran before the Doctor remembered a turn in his head and yanked them back the other way. Martha laughed at the routine she’d grown accustomed to.

“Shh,” the Doctor whispered and they hid behind a doorway.

Martha spotted a young man who she could see, after study, was Spike. He was crying. Martha was about to speak when she saw a young woman approach the younger Spike and speak to him. He obviously didn’t know her.

“And I wonder... what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?”

Martha looked back at the Doctor, questioning what they should do. He shook his head at her and she turned back to the scene.

“You walk in worlds the others can’t begin to imagine.” The woman stalked toward the young man, easily cornering the confused youth. “I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening, something…effulgent.” The woman snatched the last word out of the air and Martha’s face convulsed with horror. “Do you want it?”

“Say no,” Martha whispered.

“He has to say yes,” the Doctor hissed.

And the younger Spike did that.

“Can’t we help him?” Martha asked, already knowing the answer as the young man died.

“He told us this happened, Martha. He knows it has to. It leads to good things.”

“I hate that,” she said.

The Doctor didn’t answer, but put his arms around her and she turned into his reassuring double heartbeat.

“Time to go to the next part of the story.”

They walked back to the Tardis in silence.

 

***

“So, what are vampires, really?”

Martha had calmed down since the traumatic scene in the alley. The Doctor had given her time and she was ready to go on with their adventure.

“Well, scientifically speaking, it’s more like a disease of extreme iron deficiency which impacts parts of the brain that inhibit morals and spark latent abilities and lowers the body’s ability to safeguard against the sun. But even I don’t know everything, Martha.” He looked extremely happy as he said that. “I’ve met demons before and their physical existence, well, that is something we’re going to explore.”

“Always something new.”

“Always.” And the Tardis landed in Prague. The Doctor opened the door and poked his head out. “Watch out, Martha. Angry mob headed our way.”

“What’s caused an angry mob? Not a little, blue box suddenly appearing?”

“Nah, nothing to do with us, but here’s where we come into the story. In here, mate,” the Doctor yelled out.

Martha made room as the Spike she knew staggered into the Tardis, carrying the dark haired woman she’d seen in the alley. Apparently, the Doctor wasn’t the only one who refused to change clothes. Spike had the same coat as when she’d met him.

“Allons-y,” the Doctor cried and the Tardis dematerialized as thuds sounded against it from the outside. “Not my fault,” he said, speaking into mid-air. Martha could only guess that the Tardis was complaining about rough treatment. “Now, to housekeeping.”

The Doctor turned to Spike, who had laid the woman on the floor.

“Easy there, Dru. You’ll be all right, love.”

“Uh, Spike, is it?”

Spike turned around and Martha gasped at his face. The golden eyes and fangs were startling.

“What the bloody hell do you want? You’ll never get Dru.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. She’s got a part to play. And she’s awfully interesting to watch. A bit violent for my tastes, can’t say I like that.”

“Nothing wrong with a spot of violence, mate. Gets the blood pumping.”

Spike smirked and Martha marveled at the difference between the Spikes she’d seen. They were all the same, no doubt about that, but this one was rougher.

“Well, violence is right out, even for destiny,” said the Doctor firmly. “But I’ve got to drop you off. We’ve got to get to a real good meeting with you.”

“Whatcha call this then? A meeting, yeah?”

“Well, for you.”

“Hey, this side is more fun,” Martha said. “Other Spike is wrong, I like knowing everything.”

“Not everything, Martha.”

“Yes, Doctor, not everything.”

“I’m the Doctor and this is Martha Jones. Ever been to California?”

“Been everywhere.”

“The moon?” asked Martha, cheekily.

“Saucy bird. I’m a bit peckish for some,” Spike said, looking in her direction.

“Oi, no eating on the Tardis. Violence is right out; I said that, didn’t I? Yes, I did. Nobody ever listens to me,” the Doctor complained. “Anyway, I’m sad we can’t take you on a time hop, but I don’t think we better chance it until the next seven years are done. You’ve got some growing to do, old boy.”

Spike laughed.

“I won’t grow anymore.”

“Except on the inside. It’s bigger than your outside,” the Doctor winked. “You’re like my Tardis. And that’s a good thing. So, let’s get you back to the DeSoto and may I suggest Sunnydale as a good destination? I believe they’re got Sires and cures there. Gotta get Drusilla back to health.”

Spike stared at the strange pair and the strange place he was inhabiting.

“I’d like a closer look at you. There’s more to this and I’m bollocksed as to what it might be.”

“Later, Spike. Later. There’s more to come, great deeds and cold deeds and regretful deeds and love and loss and souls and monsters and crypts and towers and memories and fights. You’re gonna love it.”

“Good brawl any day. If I hadn’t had Dru, that mob would’ve been bloody fun. Fist and fangs, mate.”

Spike smiled a bloody thirsty smile and Martha shivered.

“Right, here’s your stop. See you in about five minutes and seven years.”

Spike gathered Drusilla in his arms. She murmured softly and Martha had to strain to hear her.

“The Doctor sings such a pretty song. He saved my stars. But now he’s conducting and where will the stars lead me then?”

She whimpered and Spike took her outside where Martha could just glimpse a black car waiting for them.

“Doctor, just stop and let’s go over what Spike said. I’m getting dizzy.”

“You know what? Me too.” And the Doctor plopped down on the floor and patted the floor beside him. “Sit and let’s make up a game plan. We’ve done our part so far, but I want to make sure we help our friend from the future out properly.”

 

***

Spike had been set on making a final stand. But he lived. Why, he didn’t know. It wasn’t as if he’d tried to live. He’d once told Buffy that one day she’d want death bad enough. Well, it had been his day. And death hadn’t wanted him.

He sat in an alleyway of blood and wept before getting up and preparing to go…somewhere. A strange, grinding sound that he remembered hearing once before sounded through the alley and he stopped in his tracks.

The blue box appeared and Spike wanted to cry again as the Doctor and Martha stepped out.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, Spike,” the Doctor said. Martha simply opened her arms and Spike fell into them. “Let’s get out of the street. Something might still be looking for you.”

The Doctor led them back into the Tardis.

“I need to know how you know so much about me,” Spike gasped out. “Who the bloody hell are you? I never really asked last time and seeing as how it feels like you’re responsible for everything that happened to me since then…start talking.”

“Well, you might say,” the Doctor started, “that you’re responsible. You’re the one who sent us here.”

“Come again?”

“How old are you?” Martha asked.

“One hundred and fifty, give or take some human years.”

“Well, you’re gonna live some more. We met you a few hundred years from now.”

“Portals?”

“Time machine.”

“Right, well, I’ve had a bad day. I’m bloody bleeding all over your nice coral and if I don’t get some straight answers, I will start biting.”

The Doctor told him. Spike could tell he wasn’t being told everything, but he was told enough that he knew that was all he needed to know.

“So, why did I send you here now?”

“Probably because you needed us. Trust us,” Martha said, “we’re both Doctors and even if this one is a bit of an alien, I guess you’re not all human yourself. We’re going to help you.”

Spike wondered why he trusted them. Perhaps being in what he was told was the Tardis helped. He’d met a lot of people and demons and these two were stranger, if thankfully less slimy, than any of them. He could read them. Martha was easier and the Doctor, Spike had never smelt anything like the man. If death didn’t want him, maybe unlife had something more for him.

***

The Doctor sent the Tardis into the Vortex. Martha couldn’t tell how long they were in there, but it was a couple of months at least, and she knew the only reason was for Spike. Normally, the Doctor couldn’t stand to be idle for too long. But Spike needed the time and he certainly made life interesting. Once he’d gotten past his initial distrust and shock, he was open and curious and glib and sarcastic and surprisingly sweet. Martha loved him. She wished they could stay like this forever, only with a little more running because she actually missed it, but the time was coming for Spike to leave.

“Where we going?” he asked, one morning after the Tardis had amazingly supplied him his morning blood.

“Back to Earth for you, Spikey boy,” the Doctor said. “You’ve got to get back to living. We’re just the interim crew.”

“What do I live for? I’m all about living as much as bloody possible, but I gotta have something to do.”

“I thought I’d take Martha to see Rome,” the Doctor said casually. “She’s never been.”

“I’ve always wanted to, and not ancient Rome, but real proper, present Rome.”

“I’m not an idiot, despite what certain people might think,” Spike said. “I know what you’re both trying to do.” And he smiled. “Thanks.”

“And here’s your stop,” said the Doctor.

Spike opened the Tardis doors to reveal an apartment door he recognized.

“You are coming,” he ordered his hosts. “I’m not doing this alone.”

“Wouldn’t dream of being left behind. Lead on.”

Spike knocked and when a blonde answered, Martha gave an inward sigh. Always the blondes. The blonde rushed toward Spike and hugged him and hit him and kissed him and hit him again. Spike gave them a sheepish grin over her shoulder. The Doctor and Martha rolled their eyes at each other. They would never tell Spike, but he had been dangerously close to brooding the past few weeks. He needn’t have worried.

The reunions that followed with a young brunette, an older British gentleman and a nervous looking redhead were all that Martha could have wished for.

“Who’re your friends?”

“Buffy, I’d like you to meet Martha and the Doctor. These two saved my life.”

“Thank you.”

Buffy shook their hands and Martha found the blonde to be more likeable than most legendary women she unconsciously compared herself to.

“Um, there’s something blocking our doorway,” the brunette said.

“Explanations forthcoming. Spike…”

The Doctor grinned at the blonde vampire.

“Right, sit down. Let’s get the show and tell over with cause I’m right knackered.”

“You’ve been resting for three months,” Martha muttered.

Spike turned to her.

“Martha luv, haven’t you been treated to demonstrations of my hearing?”

“Who says I didn’t want you to hear?” she sauced back.

He raised his eyebrow, but turned back to Buffy and commenced the getting reacquainted.

“So, they’re aliens?” Willow asked some time later. Giles leaned forward in intense interest. “We’ve dealt with aliens before.”

The Doctor smiled.

“Right, nice work with that Queller, though a bit violent.”

“Sorry, Doctor,” Buffy said, “violence is what we do best.”

“Well, at least here’s one alien you don’t have to be violent with,” Martha smoothed. “Though sometimes it helps when he’s rambling on about temporal physics.”

“Oi.”

When Martha and the Doctor finally left, it was hours later. They said goodbye with regret, but the Doctor was anxious to be off on another adventure.

“We’ll see you again,” Martha promised, elbowing the Doctor in the ribs.

“Right, actually got something all planned up. Brilliant me.”

“You’d better be right, Doctor,” Spike warned. “That old bird is going to miss me.”

“Probably. Still, she’s got me, good Miss Jones here and more adventures than you could shake a stick at, though in my experience shaking sticks usually leads to a lot of running and maybe that’s why I’ve been known to do it.”

The Doctor winked.

They dematerialized and Martha leaned against the console. She already missed Spike.

“Right, now, didn’t I promise you an adventure?” the Doctor asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

“Somewhere on Earth.”

“Got just the place. Canada.”

“Canada?”

She was flabbergasted.

“Aliens in Canada, Martha. Loads of them. Up in the cold, their babies look just like newborns, but can speak and walk and run and their body temperatures are off the charts.”

“Well, can’t say as I’ve ever heard of that, not surprising. So, let’s go.”

“Right.”

The Doctor hugged her and went to hurry and flip switches. Martha sniffed the air, the slight smell of Spike’s cigarettes lingered. She smiled quietly to herself. They would see their companion again and in the meantime, Canadian aliens were in her immediate future.


End file.
